1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system, method, and computer program for providing advertising, especially for advertising the advantages of remaining with a given broadcast channel. More specifically, the invention relates to retaining viewers on a specific broadcast channel through the use of incentives.
2. Description of the Related Art
A viewer sitting down to watch television can be faced with hundreds of channels from which to choose. Thus, anyone who provides content for broadcast, whether the content is news, regular televised programming, special events such as Olympic coverage, a movie, or an infomercial, must face the reality of an enormous amount of competition. Users may switch programs because of boredom, impatience, or a multitude of other reasons. The content provider, on the other hand, hopes to retain the viewer throughout the entire program to improve ratings and retain sponsors. In order to retain users who attempt to leave, it would be desirable to be able to provide enticements for the user to remain with a current program.